


Only like this. Forever.

by ObscureNightmare



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureNightmare/pseuds/ObscureNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon gets home from the training grounds and is surprised by Krauser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only like this. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar and spelling is not really my strong side so try to endure.

Only like this. Forever.

 

 

Leon was almost running on his way back from the training grounds. The last time he would ever go there. This time it had been a whole month since he had seen him and he could absolutely not wait anymore. It had taken him barely 20 minutes from the airport. A trip that usually took up to 45 minutes. He had probably sat off at least 4 auto-control cameras on the highway in the process. But he didn’t care. He missed him too much. He had parked his car and was now walking, or almost running the last 5 minutes stretch.

Things were so great now that everything had worked out. Umbrella was destroied. No more virus. No more zombies. No more death and destruction. Just him and Krauser. Together. At last.

It had taken some time to get there though. Way too much time. So much precious time wasted. It all started so long ago. With that Veronica virus. Leon never thought he would fall so fast for someone. And with a man of all things. But this man, this huge, confident, professional man was different. Neither did he think he could have his heart broken so fast by the same man though. And so many times. But he would do it all over again if he had to. He would welcome it, if it meant to get to this point. They had made it. Together.

It took some time to get used to, too. Living as normal people in a normal apartment. Still working for the government of course, but not in the virus-zombie-killer-psycho hunting way. More of the busting the local drug dealers and picking up bread and milk on the way home kind of way. And today was their anniversary. 2 years as a normal couple. Normal... Leon smiles a bit at the word. Maybe not completely normal.

It was dark by the time Leon got home. He could see the lights on the top floor and his heart raced even faster. So much it actually hurt him. He found himself cursing the elevator on the way up for taking too long. Almost crushing the flowers and gift in his hands. They had their whole life in front of them and it just couldn’t get there fast enough.

The elevator got to the top floor and just as the doors open the light flickered in the whole apartment. Just a few times though. Leon looked around for a bit before he remembered what he was doing. The flickering light had given him a startle but only for a moment. A too familiar feeling had come over him from back when Umbrella was still operating, but he soon forgot about it. Things weren’t like that anymore. And the sight of rose pedals on the floor made his heart race again in a whole different way. He followed them out from the hall and into the living room. There, at the end of the dining table, sat Krauser. Waiting for him. He got out of the chair and in a blink of an eye, Leon was in his arms. The embrace was warm and strong. Almost desperate like he was afraid he would disappear if he let go.

“Did you miss me, Leon?” Krauser asked him as he softly kissed him.

“More then ever.” Leon said with a shaky voice. It was like it had been years rather than a month. Krauser laughed a bit as he gave Leon a soft smile.

“Well... we’re together now.” Krauser led him to the table where he had dinner for them. He poured Leon a glass of wine and hands it to him before he got himself one and sat down again. They eat, talk, laugh and drink. Life was perfect just like that. Just the two of them. Things were so simple. But it hadn't been always like that. They both had struggled with anxiety and flash-backs, but now it really was perfect.

“Do you remember that time that zombie with no legs grabbed your foot?” Krauser looked up from his plate as Leon smirked at him. “You squealed like a little girl.” A bread role flew through the air and hit Leon right in the face.

“I did not squeal!” Krauser said with a sarcastic tone. “...I just got startled.” “You made a high-pitch sound and jumped.” They look at each other with a straight face for about 2 seconds before they both started laughing. Getting to the point where they could joke about the past was a turning point for them and everything had just gotten better from there.

It didn’t take long before dinner turned more romantic. Light kissing got more passionate and soon it was too much for both of them. Suddenly Krauser got up and more or less threw Leon over his shoulder and carried him off the to bedroom, uttering something about not being able to wait anymore. Leon just laughed and went with it. He always loved it when Krauser would do things like that. It was like that the whole thing started in the first place. Leon had rescued him from Umbrella and they had taken it down together. Back at their hide-out they had celebrated and things had just escalated from there. Krauser made the first move by more or less jumping Leon. Leon of course didn’t mind. It seemed so long ago now.

Krauser droped him off on the bed, or threw him on the bed. The room was full of red rose pedals too Leon realiced in a flash, before Krauser riped his clothes off then his own. His touch was tender and passionate at the same time as it’s rough and hard. When Krauser wanted something, he got it and Leon loved that about him. He kissed Leon’s whole body from top to bottom. Drawing light moans and sharp breaths from him. Telling him how much he loved him. Loved his body and he knew just how to make Leon squirm under his touch.

He gently took him in his mouth. Lightly teasing him with his tounge before he took him all in. It was almost enough to make Leon come by that one suck down his whole length and he bit his lip hard to try and keep control. Krauser went painfully slow. He knew just how to keep Leon in chess, making his whole body hurt and needing him even more.

Leon felt as if he was in a dream. Feeling Krauser like this felt new every time. His hands stroking his body. His nails lightly scratching over his chest and hips. The warmth of his mouth up and down his length along with the flickering candles and smell of roses was making his head spin.

“Krauser, please!” Leon uttered between sharp breaths and clenched teeth, lightly tugging at Krauser hair. “I can’t wait any longer.” He needed more. Much more. He needed to feel his weight on him. His warmth deep inside. Now. His words were all it took to have Krauser over him. He was ready to explode himself. Leon could see it in his eyes. Krauser’s eyes were almost completely black of love and lust. And so much need.

“I’m not sure how much I can hold back this time, Leon. I’m falling apart as it is.” Krauser’s voice was low and raspy. Almost just a whisper.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Leon whispered back as he gave Krauser a deep kiss. And almost with no warning, Krauser entered him with a force that almost surprised himself. He didn’t know how much he had missed Leon until now. And Leon could feel it. Deep inside, he could feel it. Almost like they were meant to be this way. Never apart. Only like this. Forever.

“Mr. Kennedy? Mr. Kennedy?” The doctor flashed a small light in Leon’s eyes. The eyes respond but Leon doesn’t. “Leon? Are you with us today? There is a nice lady here to see you.” Still no response. The doctor sat back in his chair and just shook his head. He waved a nurse over who turned the wheelchair back towards the window. The doctor got up and went back to the woman waiting outside Leon’s room.

“I’m sorry miss Wong, but Leon is still not talking. Or responding at all to anyone for that matter.” Ada looked through the screen to Leon’s room. She exhale heavily before she looked at the doctor again with sadness in her eyes. “I still want to try and talk to him.” “His mind is broken miss Wong, in a way nobody can fix I’m afraid. I have seen this before.”

“What do you mean?” She asked with a bit of disbelief. Leon could handle anything. The doctor hesitated before he went on.

“He has locked himself in. The mind can do that when it just can’t handle the real world anymore.”

“Handle what? Everything is fine now?” She pushed past the doctor and entered Leon’s room where she sat down next to him on the windowsill. All she had been told was that Leon was in the hospital. Not the details around it.

“Leon?” She laid a hand on Leon’s shoulder while she tried to meet his eyes. They looked empty, almost dead and a shiver went down her spine. She tried again. “Leon, it’s me. Ada. Don’t you remember me?” His eyes seemed to be looking strait through her, but a sudden inhale startled her.

“Ada! It’s so nice to see you!” Leon’s eyes was suddenly so full of life, along with his voice and face. He even got some color back. The transformation was so noticeable it was almost creepy. “It’s so nice of you to drop by on our anniversary. Sorry about the mess, but I haven’t had the heart to clean up all these pedals that Krauser used so much time on. Isn’t it beautiful?”

Leon was almost running on his way back from the training grounds. It had taken him barely 20 minuets from the airport. He missed him so much. He could see the lights on at the top floor and his heart raced even faster. He didn’t notice the flicker. He found himself cursing the elevator on the way up for taking too long. Almost crushing the flowers and gift in his hands. They had their whole life in front of them and it just couldn’t get there fast enough. The elevator got to the top floor and just as the doors opened the light flickered in the whole apartment. Between the flickers, Leon can see blood drops on the floor. An all too familiar feeling crept up. He slowly made his way towards the livingroom as he called out Krauser’s name. There’s no response. The drops are getting bigger further in. The living room was a mess. Everything is everywhere. And so much more blood. Leon felt cold and sick as he lookedaround. It’s like he doesn’t understand, yet he does. He tried to call for Krauser again. Still no response. Leon coul sees food next to the fallen table. Next to it was a broken bottle of red wine mixed with the blood on the floor. It can’t be Krauser’s, he said to himself as he looked around. It’s not possible.

It led into the bedroom. He stared at the door. It’s closed, but the blood trail led in under the door. There are now drag marks. The flickering light made it all so surreal. “This isn’t happening.” He slowly made it to the door. It’s like walking in thick mud. He couldn’t breathe. “This isn’t happening.” He pushed the door open. It felt like everything was in slow motion. There, in a sea of blood, was Krauser. First he just looked at the lifless mercenary. Like he couldn’t really comprehend who it was. His eyes glased over and he took a deep breath then walked over to him. He lyed down next to him. Wraped himself in Krauser’s arms and rested his head on his broad chest. It only took a moment before Leon is drenched in blood as well. The whole room was full of it. The flickering light made him feel like he’s dreaming and his mind turns dark and empty. Only one feeling remaine. Deep inside, he could feel it. Almost like they were meant to be this way. Never together. Only like this. Forever.

“Leon?” A voice cut through the silence in the apartment. “Leon, it’s me. Ada.” Krauser huffed loudly at the voice.

“If it isn’t the bitch in the red dress.” Leon smacked him lightly on the chest.

“Be nice!” He gave him a wink before he threw a robe on and ran to the hallway. “Ada!”

“Sorry for barging in like this. I saw the lights on and I just wanted to say hi.” Ada laid a hand on Leon’s shoulder. She was a bit hesitant to give him a hug with Krauser around.

“Don’t worry about it.” Leon’s eyes were almost glowing and he pulled her in for a hug. “It’s so nice of you to drop by on our anniversary. Sorry about the mess, but I haven’t had the heart to clean up all these pedals that Krauser used so much time on. Isn’t it beautiful?”


End file.
